1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for removably mounting a chip module to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are widely used in computer field to realize electrical connections between chip modules and printed circuit boards because of their stable performance.
Such an electrical connector usually comprises a molded insulative housing and a plurality of contacts accommodated in the insulative housing. The insulative housing comprises opposite mating surface and mounting surface. When the electrical connector is in use, the insulative housing is firstly retained to the printed circuit board via soldering solder balls of the contacts to the printed circuit board, then the chip module is positioned to the mating surface to realize electrical contact between mating portions of the contacts and electrical pads of the chip module in one-by-one manner. Thus, the electrical connection between the chip module and the printed circuit board is realized.
However, with the development of technologies, new challenge of more stable electrical connection and higher speed of data transmission to the conventional connectors are raised. Thus, a conventional electrical connector was designed to electrically connect the chip module and the printed circuit board. The conventional electrical connector comprises a plurality of insulative housings, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housings and a frame capable of being riveted to the insulative housings. The frame comprises sidewalls each forming a transverse-bar retention rib extending into the frame to divide the frame into a plurality of receiving sections. Each sidewall forms a plurality of rivet sections, correspondingly, the insulative housing forms a plurality of through holes. To assemble the insulative housings to the frame, the rivet sections protrude through the through holes then are riveted by tool and become thinner and larger to contact upper surfaces of the insulative housings to retain the housings to the frame.
However, the frame only disposes rivet sections on sidewalls, the retention rib is of transverse bar shape. Limited by limited space of the retention ribs, the rivet sections cannot be disposed on the retention ribs. Therefore, the rivet sections are only disposed on the sidewalls of the frame, the insulative housings still have possibility to separate from the frame. Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved electrical connector to stress the problems mentioned above.